


Searching for a hero

by OcramSaile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcramSaile/pseuds/OcramSaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not good at summarys so just come in and find out ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted this story on another page so I have already 6 chapters.  
> I will try to post each monday but can´t guarantee the post after those six chapter sorry :(  
> I hope you enjoy it :D

He had to run. Run as fast as possible. `Don´t look back` he reminds himself constantly. `Straight forward there is no way I am going back to those people!`. When he heard them shouting he could not resist the urge to turn his head. `Just to make sure they won´t catch me the next second` he toughed. He regrets this decision immediately when he turned back to see a man stepping out the door. There was no chance to stop he crushed into the tall, dark haired man and hit the ground just a moment later. The taste of blood filled his mouth and laughter filled the air. `They got me. This is impossible. How could I be so stupid?` 

“Congratulations young man you just crashed into the smartest man alive!” 

He forced himself to look up to the stranger who just spook to him and finds himself surrounded by a group of four men and a woman who all looked down at him.

“I am sorry Mr. but I have no time for a chat.”,  
he replies while he is trying to get on his feet again.

When he finally got up one of the man grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes with which he scanned the boy from bottom to top.

“Maybe you can borrow us some of your time to excuse yourself and tell us why you are running trough the streets like a maniac.” 

The boy glanced over the man´s shoulder to check for his chasers. Surprisingly the pavement was empty. No one was there to take him away. No one who would bring him back to this disgusting place. He relaxed a little until he remembers that five people watched him and wanted an explanation for his behaviour.

“ I.... I am really sorry I did not meant to hurt anyone. I am late for dinner and my mother is going to be mad at me.” 

He had no time for this they could be back at the next moment. `Maybe they are hiding just around the corner` he pushed the thought away and looked at the others. As long as he had people around him they would not attack. The man he just ran into stood to his right. He did not seem to be bothered about the accident but he looked at him as if he knew that he lied to them. Then there was the blond haired man who was still holding onto his shoulder. His eyes wandered to the other man. The boy noticed that the dark haired man was shaking his head

. “You know as well as I do that this is a lie”, the tall man said with a deep voice. 

`Fuck how can he know? I have improved my lies over all those years and now he thinks he can read me like a book? God I hate people`.

“No sir there is no reason for me to lie!” 

“There obviously is and I can even tell which one” the man replied in a very arrogant tone.

`Just leave me alone and mind your own business`. 

“Oh now we can see the smartest man alive at work. Great!” 

 

He turned around and saw a young man with a dull impression who was the one of them who spook first. He noticed the disapproval towards the taller man.

“Shut up, Anderson. You know that I don´t like to be interrupted during my deductions.”

The blonde haired guy joined the conversation again: “First of all you should tell us your name. It will be much easier to communicate.” 

`Why should I tell you? You are not helpful. Not of interests. Okay calm down and be polite. It will take much longer when you are rude`

“My name is William.” 

“Good that is a start. Hello William nice to meet you I am John Watson.”

`As if I would care...´

“This”, John said by looking at the tall man next to him: “is Sherlock Holmes. The man next to him is DI Lestrade and the young lady is Sgt. Sally Donovan. And last but not least Philip Anderson” he ended up by pointing at the man with the dull impression. 

“Fine now that we have introduced ourself can we please go ahead and get back to the case?”

The tall man... Mr. Holmes looked to his companions. 

“ You are not going to tell us what you found out about this boy?” Anderson asked surprised.

“It is none of our business. We have a case to work on and if the young man desires to get caught than there is no need to help him” he stated calmly. 

“I am fine. I don´t need anyone to help me!”

John finally let off William´s shoulder and he took his chance to get away. He left the group behind and glanced back one more time to make sure that really no one followed him.


	2. Molly Hopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next chapter :D I am a little bit proud that I really remembered uploading this ^^   
> Have fun!

His mind was racing. Pictures flashing by. Pictures of his mother. His so called family and this man who stood outside the window watching him. When the dead body of his mother shoots into his memories he had to take a break. William leant against a wall and took a deep breath. `Okay they are gone. So what´s next?` He was not able to clear his mind right now. Too much adrenaline was flooding trough his veins. He looked around and saw a little restaurant. After a few more breath he walked over and entered it. It was a Spanish restaurant decorated in red and yellow. Pictures of bulls and matadors hung on the walls. He found a table in the back ordered a glass of water and tried to relax. Now that the adrenaline faded he felt the pain again. The marks his uncle left on his back and legs hurt as if he was still beating him. Six month. He stayed in hell for a half year. He remembered the day at which he finally got away from them. 

 

A week ago when William was sitting in his room starring at his wall to focus on something else than his pain it happened. The door bell rang and his aunt went to open the door. Then suddenly someone started shouting. The man yelled at his aunt and wanted to know were he was. When William heard his name he jumped to his feet and opened his door just so he can see what happened. Two men were standing in front of his aunt. One of them looked calm and the other looked a little threatening, The first one looked up the stairs and saw William. He smiled. That was the man who he had seen several times in front of his window. The same insane smile. The same crazy eyes. And now he was here just a few steps away from William. He closed his door immediately and turned around to his window. It was locked his uncle did not want him to run away. But he found a way to open it just a few minutes after his arrival. That has been six month ago. `No stop thinking about this focus! Focus William you have to get out of here!` He opened his wardrobe and took a needle out. With shaking hands he tried to unlock the window. He heard voices coming upstairs. `Hurry up you idiot!` Finally! He opened the window and jumped out not looking back. When his feet hit the ground he started running. After he ran for at least twenty minutes he realized that there was nobody behind him. He collapsed onto the pavement and stayed there for a few seconds. `I have to make a plan. What is the next step? Shelter! I need a place to hide just a couple of days so I can think about something better.` A picture flashed to his mind. An old apartment which has been empty for several years. He made his way trough the streets of London and after five more minutes he arrived at his new home. 

`It was pretty stupid to think they would not find me there. But I did not expect them to find me that early. Never mind I can not change it so why worry about it?` The waiter came to his table and placed the water in front of William. 

“Thank you” he muttered. 

`Now I will need a new place to hide. And maybe some new bandages.` He thought about all the empty apartment in London until he remembered the one next to the St. Bartholomew´s hospital. It was perfect. Far away from his old hiding place and near to a source of medication. Before he left he put some money on the table. His first destination was the hospital. He hoped that he could get some bandages without seeing a doctor. He hated hospitals but there was no other way. 

When he arrived he lid a cigarette and waited in front of the hospital. For a second he considers to walk in and simply ask for the stuff he needed. Than he realized how bad he must look after a whole week hiding in some dark place. And he had still blood tripping from his lips. Then he saw her. A young woman standing outside the hospital. She walked in his direction looking at him with a judging glimpse. 

“Excuse me but I think you are not allowed to smoke at your age.”

`Oh no not this discussion again. Why do adults always need to prove how powerful they are?`

“I guess you are right. I am sorry Miss... Hooper”

She looked a little surprised for a few seconds but when William pointed at her name tag she smiled at him. 

“So will you tell me your name as well?”

“William. I have a question Miss Hooper...”

“Oh please call me Molly!”

“Fine.... Molly do you work here?”

`Of course she does. Why do I ask? Because you idiot, people are much more comfortable talking with you if you do not show them how stupid there are compared to you. Still a stupid question. She is pathologist not what I need right now but better than nothing`

“Yes I work in the pathology. If you need help you should contact a nurse” she replied with a concerned look on his lips. 

“No I am fine. I actually found the right person. That may sound a bit strange but I am very interested in the work of a pathologist.”

Molly laughed but not a judging laugh it was honest and friendly. 

“It does sound a little strange but I fell the same way. I don´t know if I am allowed to take you in or not.”

William looked at her with his best puppy eyes.

“Oh no don´t look at me like that! Okay you know what who cares I have done so many illegal things one more or less does not matter right?”

William nodded. They stepped into the hospital and Molly leads him trough the hallways. She talked about something fluffy and sweet as she pointed out several times. `Cats` William guests. Listen to useless conversation and small talk was not one of his strength. His thoughts drifted out of the hospital and to his new selected “home”. He had to find some blankets it was going to be cold tonight and the windows were broken so the wind will blow trough the whole apartment. 

“Here we are” Molly said when she entered a little room.

William slipped trough the door and found himself in a room with white patterns and a grey floor. Many tools were lying spread across the table. He felt welcome. He would never admit not just because he knew what others would think about this but also because he did not wanted Molly to hope that he will stay for a longer time. Some people react weird if they think they understand him or have something in common with him. They start to ask questions and they try to look for another connection. Most of them do not get that he is not looking for friends. A long time ago he had a friend. His first and last one. 

“Actually it is really nice that you came down here with me. It is a little lonely sometimes you know. And the current case is strange I could need some help.” 

Molly smiled at him and lead him to the table with the corpse.

“I mean sometimes there are police officers here to check the data. Most of them are not really nice but some of them are. I think that they might come around today as well. Is it okay if I tell them that you are my trainee? That is better than the truth isn´t it?”

William simply nodded. During her little speech he inspected the body lying in front of him. Before he could tell her what he found out the door was opened.


	3. No help needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time :D   
> I hope you enjoy it :)

The first one to enter was Sherlock Holmes. William remembered the accident earlier that day. `Fuck are they looking for me?` Sherlock looked trough the room and fixed his eyes on William. Close behind him John Watson entered and greeted Molly. 

“What is he doing here?” Sherlock asked without looking away.

“Oh he is my trainee.” Molly replied fast.

The tall man turned around looked at Molly and said calmly: “No he is not. Tell me the truth.”

John just realized what they were talking about. He looked at William and was a little confused.

“Hey you are the boy who crashed into Sherlock.”

William did not know what to say. He did not even know what to do. He just stood there in the middle of the room and felt like a deer in front of car lights. `They are not here for you that is good. But they do not seem to be happy about my presence that is not good. They are going to report me. They are going to ruin my plans.` 

“I am really sorry Mr. Holmes but I will not be standing in your way. I asked Mrs. Hooper to let me in because I am interested in pathology. That is all nothing to be concerned about.” 

“You are pretty good at lying. Better than all those idiots. But I am not an idiot I can see that there is something else. You ran away from home and now you are looking for help or at least someone who will care for you right?”

`He is clever. Not like other people. Still he can not see the whole truth. Is this good or bad?´

“You are good. I have to admit but obviously not that good. It is true I ran away and I am here because I am looking for something. But you have made a mistake Mr. Holmes. I do not need help. I can handle this on my own.”

“You do not have to pretend. You are how old? 14? No one at your age is able to handle things like this on their own.” John said with a carrying tone in his voice.

“15 actually.” William corrected the man. 

“Sherlock we should inform Lestrade or call the police. Some one has to take him back to his family!” John said turning around to Sherlock. 

“NO! I am fine. I can handle this on my own and I do NOT need help from anyone. Do you understand?” William got really angry. He hated it when people were doing this. Talking about him as if he was not in the room.

 

“John I guess he is right. This is none of our business and we have a case to work on” Sherlock agreed.

“What? We can not leave him here with Molly. She has enough to do and has no time to babysit a 15-year-old.” Now it was Johns turn to get angry. 

“Of course we can! What else should we do? Take him to the crime scene?”

William smiled a little at this thought. He at a crime scene that would be amazing. But he has no time to focus on any kind of case. He had his own case to solve right now. 

“If you do not mind I would like to say something too” he heard the shy voice of Molly. 

“Shut up Molly. There is nothing else to say! He can handle things at his own as he said before so we will let him do that.” Sherlock repeated.

“Sherlock you are such a heartless idiot do you know this?” 

Sherlock turned towards the smaller man and looked at him in amusement. 

“If you say so. I have not heard a better solution from you yet. So what is the point?”

“We will take him home and leave him with Mrs. Hudson. When we get back home we can talk about this. Is this a acceptable solution for you?” 

“If this makes you happy. I am fine with it.” 

That was enough for William. He was pissed because people all ways pretend to know what is the best for him. Why is he the only one who has no right to say something about this? He took a deep breath to stay calm and walked slowly towards John Watson.

“Listen Mr. Watson. You have got no idea what I have been trough. I have managed much more than you might believe and I am completely aware of my situation. You have no rights to decide about me. No one does! So could you please mind your own business and leave me alone?”

John was clearly shocked but also a little shimmer of amusement crossed his face.

“I am sorry young man but I do not think you are in the position to talk like this. There are only two options for you. First one: You can stay here and we will inform the police. They will bring you back home. Problem solved. Second option is that you come with us and we will talk about this later. Mrs. Hudson is a nice lady you will like her. Make you choice.” 

`No. No. NO. Why does this happen to me all the time? They should leave me here. I would get my bandages and I will have plenty of time to do some research. I do not want to go back. I do not want to go with them either. Okay I have to choose they are not going to leave me alone. If I agree with coming with them I might get the chance to break out. When I am back at my uncle´s I have no chance to get away a second time.` 

“Okay I will come with you but just for a day. Tomorrow you will let me go where ever I want to go!” He looked into Mr. Watson´s eyes and could see that he was close to refusing his suggestion. 

 

“Fine.” Sherlock says before John could open his mouth. 

The only thing he got for this was an angry glimpse from John who turned around and left the room. Sherlock looked at William and waited for him to follow John. With a sight he left the room and walked trough the hallways towards the exit. When they stood outside William lit a cigarette which John noticed with a judging head shake. 

“You see Mr. Watson if you insist on forcing me to come with you than you will have to deal with me smoking when and where I want to. If you can´t I am willing to leave you right now.” William grinned. 

John simply shook his head again and entered the cab which arrived just at that moment. William climbed into the car and took the seat opposite to Sherlock who informed the driver where they are going. 

They arrived at their destination after 12 minutes. 221B Baker Street. They entered the house and an elder lady welcomed them. 

“Oh Sherlock, John you brought a visitor? That is nice. I am Mrs. Hudson and what is your name?” She had a lovely voice and smiled at William.

“Mrs. Hudson this is William. We found him in the pathology of the St. Barth´s and figured that it is not the right place for a child. He refused to go back home so we decided to take care of him for now. Could you host him until we get back in the evening?” John asked her nicely. 

“Of course. I will make some tea for us is that okay with you William or do you prefer coffee?” she was still smiling at him.

“Coffee sounds good.” 

“As good as done” the old lady rushed in the kitchen. 

“Great. So we will leave you here with Mrs. Hudson---” 

“William how do you want your coffee?” he was interrupted by Mrs. Hudson.

“Black, two sugars please” William shouted back over his shoulder.

“...and when we come back we show you your room” John stood on the threshold just waiting for Sherlock. 

“Yes we will see.” 

The two men left the hallway and William was alone with Mrs. Hudson. 

“Coffee is ready come and have a seat honey!” 

They sat around a little table in the kitchen drinking coffee while Mrs. Hudson told story´s about her former life and the adventures Sherlock and John have had.


	4. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just in time o.O  
> Maybe I will set an alarrm for next monday ^^

As it turned out it took Sherlock and John only a few hours to solve the case. They came back in the evening and John stopped by at Mrs. Hudson´s flat to inform her that he would come back and pick William up in about a half hour.

“No reason to rush honey. William is such a sweet little boy he can stay as long as needed.” 

John gave her a graceful smile and went up the stairs. When he entered the flat Sherlock had already taken a seat on the couch. He moved his chair to sit right in front of him. 

“I have been thinking about this... situation” he started slowly “ in my opinion it is our duty to take care of the boy. He should stay here.”

Sherlock looked at him in disbelief.

“What?! Why? I mean there is no logical answer to this question so don´t even try to answer it. I just want to know why you are considering yourself as the one with the responsibility for him?”

“Because, Sherlock he has no one else to turn to. I don´t see any problem with letting him sleep in my room. You never sleep so I can take your bed and...”

“No John. We are not his parents and we can´t just take care of a homeless child. He will be in my way all the time. And I am sure that he can handle his problems himself so there is no need for support.” 

“Just because he said so that does not mean that it is a fact. He is only 15 how should he deal with it all by his own?”

“I was all by my own as well when I was his age and even way before that. I turned out just fine, didn´t I?” 

“For gods sake. I am sorry to tell you but he is not like you! When you were at his age you solved crimes and told the police what to do. He ran away from home and has nowhere to stay. I am not sure if you could have dealt with this when you were 15!”

“I could have!”

“Of course, I know it is just... Sherlock can you please be nice this one time and let him stay here? Only for a few days. If he starts annoying you I will bring him to Lestrade. Deal?”

Sherlock snorts “A deal is something that offers a benefit for both sides.” 

“Well I could imagine that I won´t be complaining abut your experiments for the next month if you are nice around William” John smirked. 

Sherlock looked up in surprise “A whole month? No matter what?”

John nods.

 

“Deal!”

“Good I am going to clean my room. Could you go and tell William that he can come?”

With a little sigh Sherlock got up from the couch and made his way to the door. He starred at John and left the flat. John grinned at Sherlock´s stubbornness. 

A few minutes later Sherlock and William came back. John had just finished cleaning and smiled at them. 

“Welcome to your new home William!” 

William looked at him with an unwilling glance that he knew to well from Sherlock. Sherlock walked straight to the couch and settled down. John directed William trough the room and pushed him on the couch next to Sherlock. 

“Would you two like to eat something” he asked on his way to the kitchen.

A synchronous “No” was the answer. He did not mind because he was used to this answer from living with Sherlock. He turned around in amusement to have look at the scene. It was adorable. Sherlock looked annoyed already and William did not seem to feel much better about his situation. The consulting detective tried to avoid looking at William and the other way around. William was indeed a lovely child with his short brown hair and the big sweater which seemed to consume him. John stopped for a moment to take a closer look. There was something strange about the scene. He could not put a finger on it until his eyes met William´s. Time seemed to stop for a second as John realizes what was so strange. It seemed to normal as if William had been here the whole time and did not enter their life´s this morning. He gasped as another awareness hits him in the face. It was so familiar because William looked like a younger version of Sherlock. Not exactly but they had definitely some similarities. Especially his eyes. They had the same colour as Sherlock´s. John had never seen such an eye colour before he met his flat mate and now here he was with to pairs of those greyish-blue eyes starring at him. 

“Is everything all right John?” Sherlock asked.

“Huh? Yeah it is... everything is all right never mind.” John walked quickly away to avoid another question. 

After a long silence Sherlock asked: “What do you think about experiments in the kitchen?”

William thought about it for a moment: “Which kind of experiments?”

“Experiments for my work. Currently I try to find out which acid decomposes a human body the fastest.”

“Nitration acid” William said with out hesitation. 

“Yes so far I haven´t found a better one. I suppose you are fine with experiments?”

“Yes it´s fine.” 

 

“Interesting you are the first one on my side. Everyone else agrees with John that it is disgusting. They are so boring.”

A little smile found its way on William´s face. 

“Maybe Mr. Holmes you are not as boring as I thought” William admits.

“Of course I am not. I am the worlds only consulting detective. How am I supposed to be boring?”

“Consulting detective? And you work for Scotland Yard?”

“I do not really work for them. I am the one who solves the tricky cases because they are all to stupid to solve them.” 

“And the doctor how does he fit in?”

“He is my blogger” Sherlock said proudly. 

As if he could sense that they were talking about him John entered the room.

“I see you get along with each other?”

“Yes Dr. Watson” William smirked.

“You told him?” John looked at Sherlock.

“No he knew it” he said.

“What? I mean how?”

“John I am sorry to inform you but it is pretty obvious.” 

“For a genius like you maybe but for me it is not!”

Sherlock´s expression changed from confusion to realization in a few seconds but it took him long enough for William to notice. 

William knew that he had to be more careful. He did not want anybody to know about his talent. 

“I am not a genius. I talked with Molly and she told me about you Dr. Watson” he said in his best innocent voice. 

John´s expression eased but Sherlock was not convinced. William was sure that he would say something but instead he got up from the couch and grabbed his violin.  
Relief flooded trough his body and he relaxed while Sherlock played.


	5. A new case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it is not exactly monday... but hey close enough? :D  
> I am sorry for the late update but I had lots of stuff to do :(   
> Enjoy :)

The first week past by without any trouble. William was in his room most of the time except for the little periods on which John forced him and Sherlock to eat. On the weekend John called for him and he tramped down the stairs.

“We have to talk about something. You have been living with us a week now. The problem is I took a vacation for you to get used to us and now I have to go back to work on Monday. Sherlock is often on the road to help Lestrade and I think it is not a good idea to leave you alone here.”

William´s eyes widened in shock.

“So you want me to leave?”

He was not shocked about the fact that they kicked him out he waited for this announcement since he arrived. It was a miracle that they beard living with him for such a long time. He simply did not want to go back to his uncle and he was sure that they would bring him to the police.

“No, no that is not what I meant to say. We want you to go to school. Sherlock´s brother can sign you up without going trough the whole process. The only trouble we might get in is that one of has to pretend to be your father because teachers love talking to parents.”

“Do I really have to go? School is boring and I have other things on my mind!”

“You have to William there is no way in trying to avoid it. I am sorry. We choose a school near to the St. Barts so Molly can keep an eye on you.”

“I suggest John for playing the father by the way he is pretty good at this” remarks Sherlock.

William rolled with his eyes: “No one has to pretend to be my father. I am not going.”

“You have no choice young man.”

“John please I don´t want to” William begged.

“It is for your own good you know. Meeting people your age is much better than hanging around with us.” 

There was no chance to convince John. 

“I will try” he surrendered. 

“Great” John grinned over his triumph. “And just to make sure Sherlock is going to play your father. You are already taller than me that would be too striking.”

Again two pairs of greyish-blue eyes starred at him. 

“Don´t look at me like this. I know that communication is not one of your favourite tasks Sherlock but it will be just this one time. I am going to make some tea.” John turned on his heels and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

“As if I haven´t got important stuff to do” Sherlock complained.

“At least you don´t have to go to school. You only have to appear once and than never again.” William replied.

“Bad luck” the detective said and curled himself up on the couch. 

“I will be upstairs. Too much to do and too little time” William said.

“What are you doing up there? I have heard nothing except for the few times you bumped your head against the wall. Must be a big problem maybe I can help you. I have no case over a 6 at the time that means I am not going to leave in the next couple of hours” Sherlock turned around and watched him with interest.

“Nothing I can´t handle myself. I told you before I don´t need help and you won´t be able to help me so there is no need to bother you with this.”

“I won´t be able to help? You must be kidding I can solve every problem” Sherlock stated with pride. 

“Not this one believe me.”

“At least tell me what it is about. Maybe I know someone who can help you even if I still consider myself as the best help” he tried again.

“Will you stop annoying me if I tell you?”

“Maybe” the detective smirked.

“Fine. There are actually two mysteries I try to solve. First one is my father. He left before I was born and my mother told me that he is not aware of my existence but maybe he can help me with my second problem” William said in one breath.

“Which would be?” Sherlock raised a brow and looked at the boy.

“Finding the man who killed my mother.”

“That one is interesting. Tell me about it!” the man demanded.

“No. I have to find him myself. That is the point. He kind of told me. He said that I have to find my father before I am able to find him.”

“Wait you saw him? That makes it really easy to catch him.”

“Come on I thought you are a genius. I did not met him or anything like that. One of his servants left me a message. The typical stuff do not contact the police and so on.”

“Have you kept the message?”

“Just in my mind. He hacked in my computer and installed a virus which destroyed the message after I received it.”

 

“I love that kind of case. That is really clever” Sherlock seemed really happy about the news.

“I am sorry but I have to find my father in first place. I bet he knows who wants to harm me.”

“If it is important to you my brother can help you with this one. He is basically the British government and has access to everything you will need.”

“I prefer working on my own.” William looked back at Sherlock one more time and made his way up stairs to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all sorry I forgot to upload last week... and yesterday :( But I am able to explain it kind of :D I have been with my boyfriend the last week and yesterday was the birthday of a good friend of mine so I hope you will forgive me? :3  
> I also realized that i haven´t thanked all of you for reading my story and for the kudos so THANK YOU <3

Sherlock managed to stay calm for about 5 minutes. When John entered the room he jumped to his feet and shouted addressing John and William: “I am bored I NEED a case!”

Before John could reply anything he stormed up the stairs and knock at the door.

“Let me help you. Open the door or I will break it in. Believe me I have done worse to this flat!”

“No just leave me alone. Don´t you get it? I don´t need help” William shouted back from the other side of the door.

“I swear I am going to...” Sherlock went silent when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to meet John´s eyes filled with calmness and understanding. 

“I am not quit sure what this is about but let me try. You know that you are not that good with empathy and stuff like this” he said calmly. 

John gave him a telling look before he could open his mouth to answer. Sherlock sighed and went back to the living room. 

“William I am sorry for his behaviour. He is not always like this. He is just bored and can be a real dick. Maybe you can open the door and explain what is going on?”

“Why can´t you just go away?”

“Because we kept you from dying in a cold, abandon flat and I believe that this a good reason to trust someone right? And when you trust me you have to believe that we want to help you. And it does not matter if you like it or not but Sherlock is the only person that can really help you.”

John heard footsteps coming closer. 

“Don´t call him when I open the door. I don´t want him in here okay?”

“Yes of course” John reassured William. 

The door opened slowly and William peeked trough the little gap to make sure John was alone. When he was convinced that Sherlock was downstairs he let John in. 

 

John looked around his old bedroom. Pictures and notes were plastered to the walls and scattered across the floor. He registered William´s ID hanging on the wall next to him. 

“William S. Meadows?” he looked questioning at the boy.

“Yes my mother was one of the romantic kind. Named me after my father and her favourite poet.”

“What does the “S.” stands for?” 

William took a deep breath and tried to sound not as embarrassed as he felt.

“Shakespeare.” 

“Shakespeare? I did not know that it is a forename.”

“It is not but she insisted on it.”

“I like it really I am not joking. William Shakespeare was a great man and there are worse middle names than this” John said.

“Like?”

“Don´t tell Sherlock but my middle name is Hamish that is a stupid one.”

A little smile crossed William´s lips. “I promise I won´t tell him.”

“Thanks. Do you mind telling me what happened between Sherlock and you?”

“He asked me what I am doing up here and I told him. It was a mistake. I can not accept help but he does not understand.”

“Why not? There is no shame in accepting help.”

“That is not the problem. My mother was killed and I am trying to find the murder. He left me a message that I have to find my father before I can find him. My father is the only one who can help me.”

“I see but Sherlock can help you with finding your father can´t he?”

“When he finally stops annoying me.”

“I will” Sherlock said while entering the room.

“You came up again? How much have you heard?” John asked after a moment in shock. 

“That is not necessary right now John Hamish Watson” he said with a grin. 

“I am just going to ignore that it is just a middle name.” John hissed “ I will be downstairs if you need anything. I am sure you two will do just fine.”

As John left the room Sherlock looked around to see what William had found so far. Newspaper article and handwritten notices hung upon the walls. He walked around the room to examine everything. Sherlock came to a stop at a note about Williams father:

What I know about my father  
1\. William  
2\. Same eye-colour

 

“That is all?” he asked without looking at William. 

“Yes she did not mentioned him that often. One time she said he hurt her too much and she did not want to think about him ever again. Than she gave me a sad smile and was quiet but I know what she meant to say.”

“You are just like him” Sherlock guessed. 

William nodded before he realized that Sherlock was still looking at the little note. That note was all he got from his father. Just a name without a face. Suddenly William was not sure if he really wanted to meet him. Did he want to meet the man who left his mother? Who hurt her that much and left her with his child, with William, who caused his mother so much pain because he was so much alike his father. He never wanted to be he always tried to be better. Tried not to hurt her and make up for all the pain that his father caused her. But he failed and in the end she died and it was all his fault. Sherlock interrupted his thoughts when he called down for John. It was just than that William noticed the wet stains on his cheeks. He cried and he did not cared about it because it was just too much for him right now. 

“What is it Sherlock?” John stormed in the room. 

“Could you do this?” he asked pointing at William “You are better at this than me.”

“William” John´s voice filled with concern “What is wrong?”

William blinked a few times and let out a sighed.

“Can you leave me alone for a moment please?” 

“Sherlock I made tea go down and bring a cup for William” John ordered without paying attention to Williams request.

Sherlock followed the instructions without a word because he knew that this was something he was not able to handle. John was the carrying one in this flat and he did not want to take his place. 

John gently pushed William to the bed and put a arm around his shoulders. William grimaced but allowed him to. 

“How long have been hiding this feelings?” he asked quietly.

“I don´t know” William replied. His voice was not more than a whisper and than he could not stop from telling John everything. From the day his mother died to the morning he managed to escape from his uncles house. He told him about the guilt that was burning inside his chest and about the promise he made with himself to never get close enough to another person to hurt them. When he finished John hugged him closer and patted his back.

“It is okay to be sad but you are not the one who left her alone and hurt her feelings.

Sherlock had entered the room when John finished and set the cup of tea on the little table next to the bed. 

“Thank you” John smiled up to him and turned back to William “Drink your tea and than try to sleep. We can talk about this later.”

A little nod reassured John and he left the room with Sherlock.


End file.
